hidden
by romitri.l
Summary: the mortal instruments plot meets the vampire academy characters. rose as clary dimitri as jace
Vampire academy meets the mortal instruments.

 **A/n**

 **As the title says, its tmi meets v.a not the vampire academy characters using the mortal instruments complete dialog. This story has the vampire academy characters in the mortal instruments setting. Not confined to the first book though. It will spread up to even the fourth book (because that's where I am) the plot is entirely mine and not copied, so is the dialog. The happenings will be mortal instrument based like the cup etc. please keep an open mind and enjoy the story for what it is not what it 'should be' according to you. Without further ado…**

Hidden.

Every girl thinks they are special. Every girl thinks they don't belong. Everyone wants something to make them different. Not the bad different though. Everyone wants a bit of good weird. They don't know what they wish for…

Chapter 1

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Hey Rose! Wait up." Adrian Ivashkov says to me. I, on the other hand put on a jogging pace. "I'm late for art class Adrian. Hurry up." I yell. Adrian increases his speed, slightly and catches up with me. I make a corner and stops right in front of our favorite café.

"I knew it Rose. You don't have a class today. Which reminds me, happy birthday Rose." Adrian says and engulfs me in a big hug. Today is my big day, sweet sixteen and all, meaning mom and Abe will have to let me go out to celebrate tonight. We get in and sit at our usual corner table. I take out my sketch pad and place it at the corner of the table. A waitress comes up and asks for our orders.

"Just coffee and a muffin." I say politely and Adrian asks for the same.

"So where to tonight?" I ask Adrian, fidgeting with string on the corner of my shirt.

"I'm thinking Pandemonium." He replies with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Where will we tell mom we're going to?" I ask, smirking and internally cringing at the look my mom would give me if I said I wanted to go to one of the most dangerous, wild and not to mention creepiest club. It would be the same as asking her for a bugatti.

"Sydney's place." Our coffees arrive saving us from our poor excuse of plots. I place my muffin on my sketchpad and bend to tie my shoe lace. I sit up and rub my hands in anticipation, ready to wolf down that large rich muffin, only, it isn't here anymore.

"Did you eat my muffin?" I ask Adrian accusingly.

"No. you must have eaten it uber fast. But here. Have mine. Only because today Rosie is turning the big special sixteen."

I roll my eyes at his antics and take his muffin. Who turns down free food? Not me. I munch happily on the vanilla muffin when I spot something peculiar on my sketch pad. My muffin. No, a muffin, an exact replica of the muffin I had on my sketchpad, but this one looks drawn. I run my hand over it, just to be sure. Just a drawing.

Weird.

 **...**

"Hey Alberta. What do the cards have for me today." I say as I enter our apartment. Alberta is a witch, well a fake one, more like a fortune teller of some sort.

"Well, the cards say that tonight, something will happen. Something that will reveal your true self. And that something will be this gorgeous outfit. Happy birthday sweetheart!" Alberta says, coming from behind her desk to hug me. She hands me two bags, one from Victoria Secrets and the other from Macy's.

"Berta! This is too much. Really." I babble, because, it is too much.

"Nonsense. Now go up there and greet your mom. I think she wants to talk to you."

With a sharp nod, I head upstairs. "Mom?" I yell, finding the apartment empty. Apparently not. "Rose? Is that you?" my mom, Janine yells from the kitchen.

"No mom. It's an axe murderer who happens to have the house keys."

"Rose!" she sighs in expiration.

"Just kidding."

She comes out of the kitchen and pulls me into a tight hug. "Mom ow! Can't breathe."

"Happy birthday love. So…sixteen. I was thinking we could have dinner and talk." My mom says, playing with my hair.

"Sorry mom. Not tonight. I'm going out with Adrian and Sydney. They have a gig and I promised I would be there to give 100 percent support and everything." Instantly, she pulls away, a look of disappointment crossing her face.

"That's too bad. You sure you don't want to stay? We could all have dinner here. Abe will be joining us."

Abe Mazure is a really cool police officer who's like my father figure and happens to have a crush on my mom. Bingo.

"Why don't you and Abe have dinner together? I know how you have a crush on him. And he likes you."

"Who likes who Janine?" Abe says as he lets himself in. "happy birthday baby." I rush and hug Abe who is like my most favorite person ever.

"Thank you Abe." I say as he passes me a bag full of spray paint.

"These are amazing. I've wanted these forever." I say smiling from ear to ear.

"I know. Not on city walls though. I will arrest you." Abe says laughing. Mom laughs along.

I excuse myself and head upstairs to change to the outfits Berta bought me.

She sent a dark pink bra and matching lace underwear with a little black dress. I put on tights, a leather jacket over it and black sneakers. I head downstairs, only to find Adrian and mom and Abe laughing at some joke Adrian gave. "There she is. Birthday girl. We better head out Ms. Hathaway, Abe. Come on Rose." I rush to my mom and hug her goodbye. "I promise I'll be home before two. And we'll meet for breakfast. Goodbye Abe." I say and he kisses my cheek.

"Stay safe," they both yell. And blush, as I roll my eyes at their antics.

"Hey Syd!" I yell when we get to pandemonium. She waves and comes over.

"Happy birthday. Now help me convince Adrian that the stinking nipple is not a good band name."

"Adrian!" I sigh, rolling my eyes at his antics.

"Anyway, let's get going. This girl needs a birthday drink!" I yell, taking a few steps behind. Not long after, a tall, well built, good looking guy brushes past me almost knocking me over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going."

"You can see me?" he says with a slight accent. Russian I think.

"But apparently you can't see me." I say and move for him to pass, but he stands rigid and studies me like I'm wearing a sari at an Indian ball.

"You have the sight."

"Because I have eyes. You know for someone that tall I'd think you were a bit smarter." I say. He rolls his eyes and runs into pandemonium.

"Uhh Rose? Who were you talking to?" Adrian says, with Sydney looking at me as if I'm mad. _You can see me? You have the sight_ his words ring in my head.

"It's nothing. Probably proof that I have to drink." I say and drag them both inside the pandemonium.

Inside, we dance. We dance until I feel blisters forming on my feet. "Hey. Let me get something to drink." I say, or rather yell over the blat of music. I walk to the bar, over the multitude of grating bodies and around them. At the bar, I'm quite unsure of what I'm going to order. Adrian had told me before that it was as simple as putting to grotesque names together. Like guts and guns or something. I smile to the bar tender to order when I see him. He's following a younger boy with dark blue hair. My need for alcohol is overcome by my curiosity, so I follow them into a storage room of sorts.

When I open the door, everything seems normal. A girl dancing on a stage thing the dark haired boy who bumped into me earlier and a light haired guy talking to the blue headed guy holding something that looked like a stump of leather. With a blade protruding at one side. Light hair guy swings the blade impossibly fast, and sticks it in blue hairs' gut. I let out a blood curdling scream and run out…and bump smack into Adrian.

"Adrian…murder…get…help…storage closet…not crazy or drunk." I say, barely and Adrian nods running to get one of the bouncers at the entrance. I sit…trembling and order for a glass of cold water. Maybe this is a bad dream and I'll wake up any time now.

"Rose. Come over. There's no one here."

"Hey kid no jokes." The big burf man says to Adrian. The dark haired boy smiles cruelly from inside and winks. The other two shoot me weird shit eating grins.

"mundane are so oblivious. Come on Dimitri. Let get out of here" the girl says. "This one has the sight Ivan. Tasha." The guy, Dimitri says.

"Rose what are you staring at?" Adrian says staring at me as if I've gone mad. The bouncer rolls his eyes and mouths something like 'kids' and walks away.

I need to get home, so I excuse myself and head to an oncoming cab and get a ride home. Only to find it curling in flames.

"Mom!" I yell with tears in my ears

 **A/N**

 **Yay or nay?**

 **Please favorite follow and don't forget to hit me up with reviews.**


End file.
